


The Nightmares That Keep Coming

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of KLK, Ryuko has some nightmares about Senketsu and a certain green haired male is there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmares That Keep Coming

Uzu let out a yawn as he trudged through the dark hallways of the Kiryuin mansion, only lit up by the moonlight that slipped through the windows.

Mako had suggested that everyone get together at her house for a sleep over, that is, until Ryuko pointed out that not all of them would be able to fit in the small house. So Satsuki suggested that they sleep over at the Kiryuin mansion instead, as substitute for Mako's house.

So here he was, stumbling through the hallways, half asleep in the middle of the night.

"Bathroom... Bathroom..." Uzu grumbled to himself, reminding himself just why he had gotten up from his comfortable bed. How the hell was a guy supposed to find the bathroom in this mansion? 

He stopped at the end of the hallway when it diverged into two separate paths. He cursed under his breath as his eyes flicked back and forth between the two different paths.

With a groan of indecision, Uzu finally decided to take the hallway on the right, hoping that maybe the bathroom was down this hall. He groaned softly to himself as he struggled between falling asleep right here in the hallway floor and running to find the god damn bathroom.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of muffled sniffling. Cautiously and a little more awake now, Uzu looked around only to find that he was the only one in the hall. The muffled sniffling sounded again and Uzu found himself turning to the bedroom door to his left.

Matoi's room.

He looked around curiously before he tiptoed toward the door and carefully pressed his ear to the door. The sniffling sound was a little clearer now and was now coupled with the sound of quiet crying.

"Is Matoi... Crying...?" Uzu mumbled to himself in disbelief. He looked around the hall once more before he gently pushed the door open.

"Wh-Who's there?" Came Ryuko's hoarse voice.

Uzu peeked his head around the door to find Ryuko sitting up in her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. "It's me, Matoi..." Uzu said as he welcomed himself into Ryuko's room.

She scoffed under her breath and Uzu watched as she wiped her face. "Oh, what do you want?" She asked with more edge than she probably intended. Ryuko refused to look up when she heard Uzu close the door behind him and cross the room, stopping about halfway from her bed.

"I was... Passing by when I heard sniffling," Uzu said, pointing back to the door. He bit his lip, contemplating if he wanted to continue on and ask her or just leave her be. "... Were you crying, Matoi?" He found himself asking. 

When a Ryuko didn't respond, Uzu took it as a yes. Uzu ran a hand through his hair before shoving his hands into his pockets. "Matoi?" Uzu asked, pressing the girl to talk about her problems. He remained silent as he watched Ryuko struggle to hold back her tears.

She wiped the tears that fell from her face. "N-Nothing, I just had a nightmare..." Ryuko grumbled.

"About what?"

Ryuko shot a glare at Uzu before she sniffled again, her eyes falling back to the pillow in her arms. "... Senketsu... It was the same nightmare I've been having ever since h-he left..." Ryuko finally mumbled after a momentary silence, her crying suddenly turning into quiet sobs. "The same moment a-after I - we beat Ragyo. I'm falling back and he's shielding me, and he's burning... He's on fire as we f-fall..."

Ryuko choked down a sob as she clutched her pillow closer to her form. "And th-there was nothing I c-could do for him!" She sobbed, burying her face into the pillow.

Uzu gave her an alarmed look, as he watched his rival break down in front of him. "H-Hey... No... P-Please don't, Matoi... Please don't c-cry..." He said.

"Look, you d-don't have to be h-here. Just go and leave me alone," Ryuko spat out, wiping her eyes furiously. Uzu bit his lip and looked around helplessly. His eyes flicked between Ryuko and the door... He did still have to use the restroom.

Ryuko registered the faint sound of footsteps and took it as a sign that Uzu left the room. Much to her surprise, she felt the bed shake under a new pressure. She looked up just in time to find Uzu scoot over from the edge of the bed to her side. She sat in confusion as he pulled the pillow from her arms, tossing it aside. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt Uzu wrap his arms around her shoulders and pull her against his chest.

"It's alright, Matoi..." Uzu mumbled, his touch a little unsure and awkward. Ryuko bit her lip as she fought back the urge to continue crying to no avail. She whimpered and her arms wound around Uzu's torso as she tucked her head under his chin and cried softly against his green muscle shirt. Uzu rubbed her shoulder soothingly and shushed her softly.

"Shh, it's alright, Matoi, it's alright."

\---

Nonon turned the corner and spotted Satsuki lingering by a door in the hallway, her friend's eyes trained on the door. "Matoi and the monkey are late for breakfast. They're both probably..." Nonon trailed off as Satsuki silently motioned for Nonon to be quiet.

Nonon blinked, looking between Satsuki and the door. "Is that Matoi's room?" Nonon asked. Satsuki nodded and motioned for Nonon to join her. The pink haired girl raised her brow curiously, but moved to join Satsuki as she opened the door slowly and quietly. The pair peeked inside the bedroom to see Uzu and Ryuko asleep on the bed, with Ryuko sound asleep on Uzu's chest and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Should we wake them?" Nonon whispered, chancing a glance at Satsuki, who appeared to have the faintest sign of a small smile on her face. Just as soon as she had spotted the smile, it disappeared and Satsuki motioned for them to step back.

"No, we'll leave them be." Satsuki murmured, closing the door gently before she turned and headed back down the hall. Nonon glanced between the door and Satsuki, who once again showed signs of the faintest smile on her features.

 

FIN.


End file.
